How It All Began
by Leia-J
Summary: Months after Edward's departure Bella is starting to feel alone after seeing her friend happy in a relationship. What better way to cheer her up than a night with the pack but who's got an eye for Miss Swan. Oneshot, Set in New Moon, Rated M for adult scenes.


**_My guys, this is my first fanfiction (woop,woop). Its definitely not perfect but I've tried my best to get at least the spelling right XD. Tell me what you think - even if you completely hated it._**

**_Deuces, Leia-J XP_**

* * *

My eyes slowly open and land on the clock on the side table, 7:45, way too early to get up, just as I'm about to close my eyes and fall back asleep I realize that the bed I'm in isn't mine. _Where have I ended up now?! _Scanning the room I see my clothes carelessly discarded on the floor; cautiously rolling over I come face to face with the sexiest man I've ever come across - Paul Lahote!

"Good morning beautiful", he says in a rough and sexy voice, it's then when I start to think back to how it all began.

It had been a crazy couple of months, with Edward leaving, Jacob shifting and then imprinting on Angela but with everything going on I hadn't had time to stop and think about the family I'd lost with the Cullens deserting me. That is until now.

"Come on, Bella, that was ages ago, I thought you were over that Jerk", Since being with Jacob, Ang has really come out of her shell, a lot more ... blunt.

"I know,", I tell my best friend as she climbs into my bed, where I'd been hiding out the majority of the week, "It's just that seeing you happy with Jake, I'm starting to feel lonely i guess."

"I know what you need,", she beamed, "a group night, you, me, Jake and some of the pack; that way you won't feel like a third wheel"

"Hmm, I don't know, cant i just stay here, in my bed?"

"No, you're coming to mine tonight at 7 o'clock and we're gonna have a group night. No ifs, no buts, no coconuts."

So that's what happened, i rolled up out side Angela's around 7 as no one else was there yet we decided to make some drinks. As we finished our first glass the guys bounced through the door, even though I'm used to these guys they still look like demigods to me; talk about tall, dark and handsome. The house was full with wolves; everyone but Sam, Jared and their imprints showed up.

"Looks like you girls have already got the party started", Jake smirked as he wrapped his arms around Angela's waist sniffing her drink. I greeted all the guys as usual with an overly warm hug, I was surprised to hear low growl come from somewhere in the group, I was even more surprised to see Paul here, he never turned up to any social event, ever. Putting that to the side of my mind and hugged his as i had the rest, as i pulled away he slightly tightened his grip inhaling deeply before letting me go.

"So, who wants some **_shots_**", I yelled and received several 'woops' and 'hell yeahs' in response. **_  
_**

It all started off innocent enough with everyone playing Just Dance - and let me tell you, for big guys they sure can more, well all except Quil of course, who has about as much grace as an elephant on a tightrope. When we couldn't take it any longer we decided to move on to dares, at this Quil and Embry looked at each other and grinned, I instantly regretted the idea.

After a few rounds of streaking and lap dances it started to get really interesting. "Paul, I dare you to strip", Embry dared. Giggling hysterically Ang and I watched in anticipation as Quil changed the music to Strip by Chris Brown, causing Paul to shoot daggers at him. As Paul started dancing the laughter died down as we watched gobsmacked. Paul moved his hips to the jerky beat of the song with his hands behind his head and biting his lip. Just before the beat dropped he smirked and winked at me then started dancing keeping eye contact with me the entire time. As the song reached the chorus he slowed down and started grinding the air while taking his shirt off, the song went back to the verse and he started dancing fast again, I was mesmerized but as the chorus came around again I was pulled out of my trance by Paul pulling me up and grinding on me slowly in time to the music; i looked up in time to see his eyes darken as he sang the song quietly into my ear:

_"Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe. Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it. Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy for me"._

The song stopped, I looked around to see everyone staring wide-eyed. "W-well, that was um, something.", I stuttered making my way back to my seat, "so whose next?". The night carried on with more crazy dares and drink by 11 only me, Angela, Jacob and Paul were left. I was dancing with Angela when I felt hands grip my hips and pull me backwards into a hard, hot body.

"So,", he whispered into my ear in a low husky tone "did you enjoy my little dance?", he asked softly nibbling my ear causing me to involuntarily groan. Spinning me around and pulling me flush against his body, Paul looks at me with dark hooded eyes, "I meant what i said earlier Miss Swan, I want you and I know you want me too. I can smell it", he tells me, poignantly inhaling deeply. In one swift movement Paul picks me up and has me pinned against the wall, I gasp in shock. Looking over his shoulder I notice that Jacob and Angela were no longer there, _How long have they been gone for? _For the second time that night Paul pulled me out of my thoughts. "So tell me Miss Swan, do you want me or should I just put you down and let you go?" Before I had the chance to answer he was kissing a trail down my neck, I couldn't think anymore so i decide to just feel.

I run my hands down his body to the hem of his shirt and tug, "Off, now", i ordered but he was so caught up in kissing and licking my neck he couldn't hear me. Reaching under his shirt I dig my nails into his muscular back as I nip at his neck, I feel his dick twitch through his jeans as he grunts and looks up with eyes as dark as night, "Off." I demand again tugging at his shirt.

"Be careful Miss Swan, doing things like that may get you into trouble" he warned while obeying my order.

"Maybe I like trouble," I teased, nipping at his jaw and digging my nails in again only harder this time. Paul growls and throws me over his shoulder, in a matter of seconds he had us upstairs in the guest bedroom.

"I'm warning you, Miss Swan" He growled again, pinning me under him on the bed with my hands above my head. With one large hand on my hip and the other holding both of my wrists he grinds against me encouraging a ragged moan from my lips. Again and again he grinds on me leaving me breathing heavily while kissing me deeply as he pull back from the kiss I bit down on his lip, hard. Before I know whats happening Paul rips but top in two and throws it somewhere in the room before doing the same to my bra. Looking down at my bare chest he smirks before sucking one nipple into his mouth and playing roughly with the other causing me to arch my back and moan loudly, as he gently bites down i scratch my nails down his back earning and muffled growl of "Swan" as he breathes heavily. Kissing down my stomach the looks up as he reaches the waistband of my jeans and pulls them down. Kissing my thigh, he bites down hard causing my body to spasm, I looks me in the eyes and winks before tearing my pants off and diving in.

With both my legs over his shoulder and one hand massaging my boob, Paul licks up my centre and around my clit, writing things with his tongue by the time his done I'm practically screaming as I grip his head. "Cum for me, Miss Swan", he demands before biting down one last time sending me over the edge, screaming his name. My body finally relaxed sprawling across the bed. Paul rolls us over so I'm laying across his chest; "Go sleep, we can finish this another time", he insured, stroking my back. So I did.

A soft kiss brought me out of my thoughts as Paul pulled be on top of him so I was straddling him. Caressing my body as he looked up at me, I saw a different look in his eyes to the one of last night. Sitting up to face me he kissed my neck gently before softly whispering "mine" to my lips. "We have a lot to talk about" he murmured into my neck, "but first, would you care to join me in the shower, Miss Swan" Paul winked before carrying me to the bathroom.

* * *

**_So that's it; tell me what you think and if you want more. Looking forward to reading your reviews._**


End file.
